Ice Mask
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Atrapado sin ver la luz del sol, ocultando su rostro, la tristeza acongojaba al segundo, la libertad era añorada por ambos, por ello hay que luchar, "Si yo lucho de ahora en adelante… Será por mi mismo…"


**Título:**_ Ice Mask._

**Pairing:-**_NO._

**Character's:**_ OMC._

**Genre:**_ Drama/Angst._

**Rated:**_ T._

**Palabras:**_ 2531._

**Páginas:**_ 11._

**Summary:**_ Atrapado sin ver la luz del sol, ocultando su rostro, la tristeza acongojaba al segundo, la libertad era añorada por ambos, por ello hay que luchar, "Si yo lucho de ahora en adelante… Será por mi mismo…"_

**Disclaimer:**_** Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad_

**Cronología:**_ Francia – Siglo __**XVIII**__, década del __**1700**__, año __**1703**__._

**ADVERTENCIA:**_ OC protagonista. Hechos históricos. Leyenda del Hombre de la Máscara de Hierro (Para más referencia, buscar)._

**Dato:**_** Merde**__ significa __**Mierda**__._

**N/A:**_ Hola a todos, es viernes 24 de Octubre y decidí tomarme al menos el día de hoy libre para escribir esta pequeña historia. Debería estar continuando con __**Winter Stars, Celestial Scream, Mala Ecuación, etc**__, pero quiero darme este pequeño espacio para hacer algo que siempre he querido hacer en el fandom de __**Tinkerbell**__: Algo histórico y a manera de leyenda, y se me ocurrió hacerlo con un OC, cosa que jamás pensé iba a hacer C:_

_En este caso, el OC será el conocido-amado-y-odiado-Krest, donde me dieron ganas al darme la idea y mentalizarme de usar un OC de expresar un poco de cómo es a modo de pequeñas… Referencias históricas. Esta historia, a pesar de todo, no estoy segura de si fuese, será, o consideraré canónica con respecto a mis otras historias; depende, ¿De qué? No sé (?), pero sí tengo mis formas de arreglar las fechas, así que depende de lo que decida._

_Bueno, no tengo nada más que decir excepto que recuerden dejar review/comentario(s) please, y bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente._

* * *

**Desde aquél día supe que estaba solo, siempre lo supe de hecho, pero en ese momento lo pude confirmar, aunque… No mentiré, seré muy sincero… Al inicio… Al inicio sentí… Que… Que en verdad fui apoyado por alguien, que había una persona además de mí que me entendía. No sabía si era egoísmo, pero el adiós me dolió… No… La traición me enojó y me hizo llorar, por ello pude confirmarlo… **_**Si yo lucho de ahora en adelante… Será por mí mismo…**_

**Vengan, vengan a oír esta triste historia, no olviden traer un pañuelo, otros… Vengan a reírse del pobre ser incompleto frente a ustedes…**

**A fin de cuentas… No importa nada más, su opinión, de ustedes quiero decir… Me vale una **_**Merde**_**…**

_Escrito por Kryo de Jamir…_

_**«Ice Mask»**_

Si había algo de lo que nunca tuvo respuesta alguna fue a la eterna pregunta del _**por qué**_, se ponía a pensarlo una y otra y otra vez y no le encontraba una solución a sus incógnitas, a todas y cada una de ellas, solo malos recuerdos de gritos ahogados por un trozo de tela vieja y roída además de sucia, de lágrimas congeladas en un rostro de un pálido enfermizo magullado y mugriento. _**Rechazo**_ era en lo que a fin de cuentas podía concordar, y claro, era entonces cuando lamentablemente volvía a derrumbarse deprimido.

Una mano le acariciaba luego de ello, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que todo siempre estaría bien, que no era rechazado, que simplemente aún no era el momento de decir adiós o quizá solo resultaba ser que no debía irse aún, que no estaba listo para marcharse. Pero a fin de cuentas nada lo animaba, solo deseaba desaparecer, que su brillo se apagase fácilmente como el sol siendo ocultado por las nubes, pues no sentía que ese lugar, el mundo de los seres humanos, le ayudara mucho.

El mundo humano siempre era regido por un orden, en toda corriente del tiempo que estuviese atravesando, el fuerte y poderoso superaba por mucho al débil, la avaricia y el egoísmo superaba al ser humano tanto como en la actualidad, a fin de cuentas, siempre ha existido, y eso lo ha notado él con el pasar de los años; pero este relato no se trata de su vida futura, de su experiencia con los individuos que conocería en un algún momento determinado, sino de su pasado, de aquel trozo de metal apenas escarchado que le dio esperanza.

**¿Por qué?**

Se preguntaba, ¿Por qué no pudo seguir navegando en las corrientes de viento hacia el que se supone era su hogar? ¿Por qué las puertas se cerraban siempre frente a su rostro cada vez que intentaba marcharse? ¿Por qué aquella estrella brillante, la segunda estrella a la derecha, en medio de todo ese oscuro y hermoso manto, menguaba su brillo cuando se trataba de él? ¿Por qué aquella isla creada por los sueños desde que existió el primer infante en el mundo, no le permitía poner un pie en su superficie, esquivando el trayecto que él seguía?

_**¿Por qué?**_

El mundo humano…

_**¿Por qué?**_

Cruel mundo que se presentaba frente a él, atravesando por el siglo XVIII, ¿Por qué le quería allí? Encontrar una respuesta ya le parecía tan banal. Había estado atrapado en Europa – en Francia si había que ponerse más específicos – por décadas, incapaz de poder escapar de esa maldita tierra, y aunque al inicio empezó a sentir la cruel desesperación, con el paso de las años, se hizo la idea de que si jamás pudo marchar a su hogar, fue porque había nacido allí, por lo tanto, pertenecía a ese lugar: Al mundo humano…

_**A Tierra Firme…**_

* * *

Alzó la mirada hacia la pequeña ventanilla abarrotada de esa sucia y mugrienta estancia, un nuevo día se hacía presente, por lo tanto, su rutina diaria podía empezar una vez más, se llevó una mano hacia la zona izquierda del pecho y ocultó los hermosos ojos de un opaco y triste color turquesa tras los pálidos párpados, _nada_, ni un solo retumbo, el bombeo parecía imperceptible – o eso diría el que le tocara el pecho con un dedo –, aunque eso estaba lejos de la realidad, pues la verdad era que allí dentro no había nada.

Un suspiro materializado a forma de bruma se escapó de los labios amoratados y quebrados, la pequeña nube congeló el pequeño trozo de tela que utilizaba para cubrirse en medio de las noches aún sin sentir esas bajas temperaturas, ya fuesen extremas o no. Levantarse era lo siguiente, sí, debía ser eso si es que por el cautiverio su memoria no había sido dañada, claro estaba. Las extremidades extras en la espalda de ese delicado y pálido cuerpo magullado se agitaron un poco soltando algún extraño material muy pequeño, una poca cantidad de motas diminutas que brillaban de un cálido y hermoso dorado. Sus orejas alargadas y puntiagudas no pudieron evitar contraerse ante el sonido de unas cuerdas rasgadas por unos dedos alargados y esqueléticos a la vez que habilidosos ante esa actividad, las notas armoniosas inundaban la pequeña estancia de ladrillos oscuros.

Su vista continuaba un tanto abrumada luego de despertar del sueño, por lo que no pudo detallar mucho a su acompañante, o al menos, no por sus sentidos, sino por su memoria, llevaba conociéndole por décadas, pues era por él – y solo por él que existía –, cerró los ojos, la imagen atormentada inundaba sus recuerdos: la maraña de hebras alargadas ocre cenizas, las ropas elegantes de color azul y en dos diferentes tonos castaños a la vez que algo roídas, pero cómo no, lo peor de todo era ese elemento desesperante, la _**máscara de hierro**_ que cubría su rostro de poder ser visto por terceros, ese yelmo molesto y doloroso que aseguraba le cortaba la respiración.

Separando nuevamente los párpados de sus orbes turquesas pudo detallar la figura sentada en un banquillo frente al mesón ratonera al lado de la cama sin mantas, solo un dosel improvisado de roída tela verde oscurecida, la mesada de madera húmeda y podrida cargando con una pequeña y exacta selección de vajilla – una jarra junto a una taza y un cuenco ovoide de cerámica vacío –; entonces lo pudo volver a observar, en sus manos no había un instrumento de cuerdas elaborado de madera, nunca lo hubo, en lugar de ello solo habían grilletes y cadenas pesadas y oxidadas al igual que en los tobillos, pierna izquierda estirada y la derecha plegada haciéndose apoyo de sus manos mugrientas donde los nudillos y las uniones de los huesos se encontraban pronunciadas al encontrarse muy unidas a la piel.

Él se encontraba en el dosel, observando con su mirada penetrante cual de halcón cualquier movimiento extraño y/o conocido en medio de esa estancia de _**La Bastilla**_. Un chirrido se escuchó, sus orejas se volvieron a contraer ante el ruido, solo pudo atinar a esconder su persona esquelética cubierta de suciedad bajo el trozo de tela en peores condiciones. No escuchó nada, significaba que era el mismo hombre de siempre, incapaz de hablar a la vez que no podía escuchar los agradecimientos que su continuo acompañante le profesaba cada tanto tiempo. Aunque sonara cruel de su parte, eso estaba bien a su punto de vista, pues así no les escuchaba hablando.

-_Gracias_-Habló el hombre cuyo rostro era cubierto por el metal, aún sabiendo que su voz era ahogada por el yelmo además de que aquél hombre era incapaz de escucharle.

La puerta se cerró lentamente con ese mismo horroroso ruido causando que diera un pequeño sobresalto, tintineos bajos y casi imperceptibles ante su movimiento, pudo salir de apoco de debajo de su refugio, encontrándose con las aberturas del rostro metálico dirigidos hacia su dirección, el prisionero le veía con total calma al estar acostumbrado a su presencia, no esperó nada más que el contacto visual, y a pesar de ello, una migaja de la hogaza de pan endurecida y mohosa que le habían entregado al portador del yelmo fue dirigido hacia su dirección. Ese fue todo su contacto por el resto de la mañana, tomó el trozo – pues eso era para él cuando tomaban en cuenta la diferencia entre sus escalas – y lo agradeció como siempre antes de acercarse a la abertura abarrotada, sufriendo por su situación desafortunada de estar anclado a tierra, una vez más.

-_Podrías irte ahora…_-Escucha la voz a sus espaldas, nadie le entiende, nadie le oye, nadie… Excepto ese pequeño y frágil ser de tez pálida enfermiza, amoratada en ciertas zonas al saberse víctima de un efecto espejo causada por la mala condición física del dueño de la estancia, aquél ser cuya historia y pasado – aún en los tiempos modernos – eran un misterio con solo especulaciones, el prisionero sin nombre, incógnito ser escondido tras una máscara maldita de hierro.

Negó con la cabeza sin volver la vista hacia el hombre a su espalda, ningún tipo de palabra – ni siquiera un sonido – se escapó de los labios amoratados del pequeño y fantástico ser-_Es una suposición…_-Volvió a hablar el humano.

Hasta allí había quedado la conversación de esa mañana.

* * *

Si antes de ese momento hubiese sabido el por qué deseaba que se marchara quizá – solo quizá – lo hubiese hecho, en cambio no pudo, prefirió quedarse a su lado, incapaz de dejarle en su eterna soledad al pensar que sufriría por ello; vaya error. El grito de agonía que soltó se lo reveló, todo estaba terriblemente mal, su condición, su vida, todo; debió haber volado lejos de allí, escapar de esa jaula hecha con ladrillos desvencijados en lugar de haber recibido un grito, un regaño de parte del único a quien había conocido y del que había confiado, el único que fue capaz de hacerle sentir algo más que la nada misma.

Y sin embargo, ni su nombre había conocido, su identidad sería un secreto que él mismo se llevó a la tumba al igual que lo había hecho al haber sido transportado a la _**Isla Santa Margarita**_ algún tiempo en medio del pasado, luego de su última charla en _**La Bastilla**_. Si había algo que tenían en común ambos era eso, el origen de los dos era un sendero desconocido, pero con él mismo – a la vez – era diferente. Su amigo le había dado la vida de alguna manera, por el prisionero desconocido había nacido, ¿Cómo? Él mismo también se guardó ese secreto a la tumba, y deseó que así se quedara para toda la eternidad.

-_¡Lárgate, vete, en primer lugar no deberías estar aquí!_ –

_**Tú fuiste el que me dijo que aún no debía marcharme… ¡TÚ FUISTE QUIEN ME CONSOLÓ!**_

Aún en su mala condición tuvo la suficiente fuerza para lanzarle la taza de cerámica-_¡Ya estoy harto de tus sonidos, no te entiendo!_ –

La vajilla se despedazó en una gran cantidad de fragmentos al hacer contacto con los ladrillos, pudo ver un líquido extraño e irreconocible escapándose en considerables cantidades de entre desconocidas aberturas delgadas y alargadas en su piel enfermiza, sentía el ardor en cada una de esas zonas, el trozo de tela de un blanco respectivamente cubierto de agentes contaminantes empezó a teñirse de un color diferente, como las flores que habían en grandes cantidades fuera de esa estructura, carmín.

Vio el cuerpo cayendo y sin volver a efectuar movimiento alguno hasta que se acercó con lentitud, su siempre semblante en blanco y demacrado adornando las facciones de los pómulos resaltados y las mejillas hundidas, lentamente dirigió la palma hacia el brazo esquelético bajo la desastrosa ropa que en algún momento fue elegante, este se movió a manera de espasmo causando un sobresalto de su parte, igualmente fue con una de las piernas en algún momento determinado luego del anterior, una vez más ocurrió, pero fue únicamente el torso. ¿Qué era esa sensación que erizaba los cabellos sucios y ennegrecidos de su nuca? Su estómago dio un revoltijo al percibir un repugnante aroma de algo podrido llegar a sus fosas nasales luego de varias horas, quizá un día a lo mucho, perdió el sentido del tiempo luego de la escena que pasó con aquél misterioso ser.

_**Confié en ti…**_

Aún podía, fue por su bien… Solo que no lo sabía…

Tardó en volver a hilar sus pensamientos y hacer reaccionar a sus sentidos hasta que sus orejas en picos se contrajeron al escuchar un chirrido, salió de allí volando por entre los barrotes oxidados de la abertura en una de las paredes siendo quemado al instante por un orbe gigante y desconocido en el cielo celeste, eso era la libertad… Entonces…

_**Libre…**_

Pero él no, nunca fue libre, o quizá sí. Quizá al caer al suelo sin volver a moverse fue libre por fin.

_**Ya no me importa… Nada me importa…**_

Nunca nada le importó, excepto su lazo, su confianza, ahora podía volver a sentirse vacío…

_**Solo…**_

Sintió el frío de la noche llegar a él, la luz mortecina de la reina nocturna iluminándole, pero ese brillo era insoportable, solo le interesó el que finalmente decidió guiar su camino, esa estrella selectiva, y se marchó en cuanto las horas pasaron, lenta y pausadamente, una tras otra. Sintió sus alas brillando en sintonía con su adorada estrella, estaban felices, ¿Felicidad? Bajó la mirada hacia el mar hermoso y azul, su figura demacrada y frágil reflejándose allí. _Felicidad_.

_**¿Felicidad…?**_

Se llevó una mano oscurecida por la suciedad al rostro igual de mugriento.

_**Pero… Yo siempre he estado incompleto…**_

Un hada sin alas simplemente no es un hada, es algo que hace mucho se ha dejado en claro en esa maravillosa tierra, un hada es tan pequeña que solo puede guardar un sentimiento a la vez. Pero él, él era diferente, siempre había sido diferente. Por una razón su rostro siempre se mostraba impasible, por una razón nunca formó una sonrisa, por una razón no lloró con la muerte del prisionero misterioso, _**por una razón su corazón no latía**_. Detuvo su vuelo y se quedó de cabeza al mar, las largas hebras unidas por la suciedad humedeciéndose con el líquido cristalino y revelando el color platinado que poseían al limpiarse al menos una parte.

Una risa incompleta que no terminó de salir de un niño que se convertiría en un prisionero, un hada que viviría en el mundo humano y conocería la crueldad de los mismos…

Un gobernante que fue víctima de la injusticia.

_**Yo lucharé por la justicia imparcial… Pero si yo debo luchar…**_

Por primera vez luego de décadas las lágrimas bañaban el rostro ennegrecido antes de congelarse para revelar la piel pálida y las ojeras bajo los hundidos ojos turquesas…

… _**Si yo lucho de ahora en adelante… Será por mi mismo…**_

Nadie conoció la historia de esa hada, de ese sparrowman, pero sí existía una leyenda sobre él, y ese era que durante un día específico de su pasado, _**Krest, el Señor del Invierno**_, lloró tanto que no solo se secó, sino que sus ojos quedaron en ese permanente color azul cual témpano de hielo al congelarse las lágrimas luego de las horas, hasta expandirse hacia su rostro, como una _**Máscar de Hielo**_. Su corazón nunca volvió ni a sentirse hueco ni empezó a latir, sino que no había más que una estructura de hielo desde dentro de diferentes heridas de rasguños en su piel.

¿Realidad o no?

_Nadie nunca lo sabría._


End file.
